


Not your time

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Deus Ex Machina, First Meetings, M/M, Rating is for brief mentions of blood and snape being near death, Severus Snape is So Done, The Doctor is amused, crack...ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: An unexpected rescuer finds Severus at the Shrieking Shack.
Relationships: The Doctor/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found the first half of this fic in my wips folder. It was inspired by that post with the picture of two cosplayers dressed as Snape and The Doctor. Snape may be a little ooc, but I wanted to finally finish this!

Severus lay on the Shrieking Shack's floor, slowly bleeding out from the wound on his neck while Nagini's venom spreads through his veins.

He hadn't expected death to feel this... cold. Like all of the warmth was being leached out of his body. 

He's never wanted to die, not truly. No matter how bad things got or what thoughts may have crept into his head during his darker moments, he always pressed on. But now that the choice has been taken away from him... Severus can't help but think that maybe this is a blessing. He's been running around, fighting, playing double agent for _so long_. Perhaps this had always been his only chance at relief from it all. 

The wizard coughs, his throat making a harsh, wet noise that sounds awful in his ears. He slumps over a little farther so he's lying flat on his back. He should probably be grateful. He'd always assumed that his death would come at Voldemort's own hand, forced to suffer under the cruciatus curse until he went insane or perhaps strung up somewhere so the other Death Eaters could take turns doing their worst. Severus has seen what the dark lord does to those who displease him.

The shack is suddenly filled with an oddly mechanical grinding noise. Snape shudders. Has The Dark Lord decided to bring the shack down around him for good measure?

Severus cranes his neck, trying to see what's causing the noise. A few feet away, a shape fades in and out of view a few times, before finally becoming solid. Only then, does Severus recognize it as one of those old wooden police telephone boxes.

 _'Is this what the hallucinations of a dying man look like?'_ Snape muses, barely conscious at this point. 

He has just enough time to hear a creaking noise as the door begins to open, and then Snape's world goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Snape wakes up the first time, he's lying on his back atop some sort of metal grate. 

_Where is he? How much time has passed?_

He tries to move, but doesn't succeed at anything more than making his fingers twitch. His body feels impossibly heavy, almost as if there was a lead weight on his chest. Has he been drugged? Snape's head throbs suddenly and squeezes his eyes shut with a groan.

The sound of approaching footsteps is the only warning Severus gets before the face of a young man with messy brown hair ducks into his line of sight. 

"Oh, hello! You're awake, that's good. You seem to have gotten yourself into a bit of a pickle." The man cocks his head to the side with a frown. "Where does that phrase come from, 'in a pickle'? You know, I once met a species of people who almost subsisted almost entirely on pickels, isn't that strange? I mean- you'd be alright at first, but eating pickels for every meal is bound to get old after awhile."

Severus closes his eyes. _So this is hell, then. His eternal punishment is having to listen to a madman who never shuts up. It could be worse, he muses. At least it's not Potter and his infuriating hero complex._

Whether the man notices his discomfort or simply runs out of things to say, Severus doesn't know, but the stranger's nonsensical babbling suddenly stops. "I'm going to help you, I promise. Just hang on a little longer for me."

He moves out of view again and Snape hears the soft sound of glass clinking against glass as the man rummages through something. A couple moments go by before he suddenly crows in success. His pair of converses clack against the metal floor as he darts across the room to look for something else.

_Snape's mind is reeling. 'Where is he? Who is this man and how did he find him? Why isn't he dead? Is he truly dead, and this is hell? Severus had never given much thought to whether there is life after death, but that's surely where he'd be sent if there truly is an afterlife._

Snape's last thought is that he _hurts_ , and then he passes out again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Severus wakes, he's no longer laying on the ground. Even before opening his eyes, he can tell by the softness beneath him. Opening his eyes reveals a modest bedroom with light blue walls. To his left is a bedside table with a glass of water sitting atop it.

He grabs it eagerly. Only after he's drained the glass, does Severus realize the lack of pain in his neck. He frowns. Setting the class back down, he reaches a hand up to touch his neck. 

A bandage has been afixed over his wound, but he feels no discomfort upon lightly brushing his fingers against it.

Getting to his feet, Severus walks over to look in the mirror. His hair hangs lank around his face, still partially matted with blood. He's still wearing the same robes that he'd worn into the Shrieking Shack, and his nose wrinkles in distaste at how disheveled he looks. 

He gently peels the bandage away from his throat, he's shocked to find pale, undamaged skin. Surely even the most skilled of wizards couldn't have healed such a grievous wound entirely in such a short period of time.

The though stops him in his tracks. Just how much time has passed since he first awoke on the floor?

~

The Doctor is fiddling with a box full of wires and other bits of scrap metal when he feels the TARDIS hum around him. He looks up curiously just in time to see his mysterious charge tentatively step into the control room. 

The TARDIS must have shifted around so that the hallway outside of the guestroom where he left the man led to the control room. 

He sets the box down and looks the man over. "How are you feeling? I'll admit that I'm a little rusty when it comes to healing, but I think I did pretty well considering."

The black clad figure scoffs. "How very reassuring. Tell me, do you often perform emergency medical procedures without adequate preparation."

The Doctor grins, amused at the man's dry tone. "A lot more often then you'd think. It kind of comes with the job description, I suppose." He strides over and offers the man his hand after covertly wiping them on his pants to remove any potential dirtiness from the supplies he's been inspecting. "I'm The Doctor, what's your name?"  
The man stares at his outstretched hand for a moment, seemingly debating something in his head. Finally he sighs, and shakes his hand. "My name is Severus Snape. Might I ask how I came to be... wherever I am?"

"I was visiting an old acquaintance, lovely chap, he'd love you, when the TARDIS" at this he wagles his fingers around them vaguely, "sort of _nudged_ me towards Earth." He shrugs. "I didn't know what I was looking for exactly. You must be very important to the universe." The Doctor finishes his explanation by leveling the wizard with an appraising look.

Severus sighs. "I don't suppose I have any chanch at getting a less nonsensical answer than that?"

The Doctor laughs. "Well, only one way to find out. I happen to be in need of a companion."

Snape considers the offer for a moment, before inclining his head. "Very well. If I am meant to live, then perhaps a change of scenery is in order."

**Author's Note:**

> You know that Snape absolutely grills the Doctor for information after he showers and gets a change of clothes. Also, does the Doctor know about Wizards on earth? You decide.


End file.
